A Mother's Gift
by Hemlock3630
Summary: A young Tabris begins learning skills from her mother. My second attempt at a fanfic, comments welcome, and appreciated. May continue.


Note: Not much is ever said about Tabris' mother, so I thought I'd take a little stab at it. This is my second attempt at writing fanfic of any kind, so comments would be welcome. Unknown if I will do more chapters. Although, I kind of would like to continue and see her put Soris on his butt.

..oOo..

"No! You are doing it wrong." *thwack* a willow switch lashes out and strikes the back of bare calves, "Keep your knees soft."

"Ouch!" the young girl lets the pail of water she is holding straight out in front of her drop slightly, and she glares at the older woman.

"Ha! Give me that look will you?" The older woman pushes on the front of the young girls shoulder, pushing her backward and making her spill some water. The older woman sighs "Matia, Matia, If you wish to learn some fighting skills, listen to me or you will be dead before you even get a chance. Put that bucket of water down, girl, we're done for now."

Matia puts the bucket of water down next to the fireplace and rubs the back of her calves, which still sting from the blow. There won't be a mark in a couple of hours, but right then there is an angry red welt.

The older woman places the switch on the mantle above the fireplace, pushes a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear, and turns to the younger girl, "If you don't want me training you, or you aren't interested, let me know. You know the Alienage rules disallow teaching of certain skills. And if it were to be found out I was teaching you what I know, it would just give the humans a reason to crack down further on us. Is the risk worth it if you won't take it seriously?"

"But Mother, I am sick of Soris besting me when we fight!" Matia scowls, "I would love to put him on his rump in the dust just once! Then he won't be able to say girls are so worthless."

Adia sighs and leans over to tug one of Matia's braids, "Let's go sit for a moment." Matia nabs a slice of bread from the kitchen table as they walk through, dinner is hours away yet, and she can already feel her stomach starting to complain. "Teaching you to fight just so you can best Soris is not worth my time. Talk to Valathron if you want to learn what he's been teaching Soris."

Upstairs Adia pulls the back of her skirt forward between her legs, and tucks the end into her belt prior to opening the window and climbing through. Matia watches her mother, old according to her reckoning, climbing out the window onto the roof like a kid sneaking out of the house, and shakes her head, thinking "I'd love to see father try this," and then laughs at the image of her oh-so-proper father climbing out a window onto the roof. Matia follows and gratefully accepts her mother's hand for help up onto the peak of the house. She swallows hard, then stuffs the rest of the bread in her mouth, trying not to look down until she feels settled in.

Adia stands up, balanced on the peak of the roof, and spreads her arms wide. Matia blanches, wondering how her mother could balance like that, in skirts no less, what if a wind sprang up! "Look around you girl, what do you see?"

Matia looks down, gripping the roof hard, and wonders what her mother is asking, "Umm, I see some houses, the Great Tree, looks like Varathorn is taking a couple of little boys to task, Alarith is just opening the shop, and Soris is headed this way." _What am I supposed to be seeing? It looks the same as it always has, and always will._

Adia shakes her head, "Open your eyes to the reality of your world my darling. I know you have never left the Alienage, and this is all you know, but what you are seeing is just the surface. So you do not notice how dilapidated the houses are? With the peeling paint, doors hanging from crooked hinges, oiled leather over broken windows? Did you not notice the beggars near the Great Tree, hoping for a handout so they can drink away their sorrows? What about Shianni's mother, did you not notice her passed out under the meeting platform? Still pining for her lost husband and forgetting about the child that still lives and needs her?"

Matia peers into the shadows under the meeting platform, and yes, there is a form lying prone, _Is it really Shianni's mother, how can she tell from here?_

"And since you mention Alarith, do you not notice how late he is opening the store, or the fact no one enters? What reason after all is there to shop where there are no goods, or no money to buy them with? And can you not feel the general air of sadness and waiting that permeate the Alienage?" Adia sits down next to Matia and places an arm around her shoulder, "Matia, there is so much you do not see and realize about the place you live."

Matia raises an eyebrow, "Well, yes, maybe some of the houses....okay, all of the houses, could use repair, and people are usually short of funds, but what's that got to do anything with the training from this morning?"

"You know how often humans come into the Alienage to stir up trouble. Soris lost his parents during the last 'purge' the humans said was needed to clean out the trouble makers. What you see is the effect the human attitudes toward us elves and laws have on the Alienage. It shows in every broken window, in every beggar, and in every pint of brew drank. It also shows in every family that tries to leave the Alienage, and comes back with less than before." Adia squeezes Matia's shoulder, "Plus, it is not spoken of often, but human males, looking for sport, are known to come into the Alienage and take whatever girl they want. "

Matia gasps, "You mean, they just TAKE someone? And it's allowed?"

Adia nods slowly, "The humans have made laws so that even the raising of a hand to a human, without even striking, no matter their crime toward us, is a punishable offence. Nothing is done due to the fear that the guards will come back and there will be more lives lost."

Matia shakes her head, _No WAY I'd let some stinking human take me!_

"That is one of the reasons I do want to teach you my skills, Matia. I want you to be able to protect yourself, or your loved ones if there is ever a need. I do NOT agree with ignoring what the humans are doing to the Alienage and to our people. I would want you to fight back. " Adia glares, "Also, there is a whole other world outside the gates, a world where my training could be of use to you, get you away from the Alienage. That is why I want you to be serious about the training, if you just want to learn how to take down Soris, see Varathorn."

Matia leans her head into her mother's shoulder and looks around the Alienage once again. _Ah, look at that small child, he's in rags. It WAS Shianni's mother under the platform. I haven't seen anyone go into the store, now that mother mentions it. _"Well mother, what are we waiting for, let's get back downstairs and start training again. If someone takes me, I want them to regret it."

Adia looks at her daughter and tugs a braid again, "That's my girl, just remember, keep your knees soft, and stay balanced on the balls of your feet this time. Maybe then I won't have to use the switch on you. Balance and the ability to move quickly are key for a rogue. "

"Balance, like you standing on the roof of the house?"

"Yes, and just wait until I make that part of your training. Soris will think I'm punishing you." Adia laughs at the expression of horror on Matia's face at the mention of standing on the roof. "Don't worry girl, I won't do that until I think you're ready for it. And you have a long way to go until you're ready. Let's get down from here before someone notices and calls Varathorn over. "


End file.
